Odrodzenie Mrocznego Feniksa
by lola3934
Summary: Do doliny Spokoju powraca Mroczny Feniks, ale Po i Potężna Piątka stają do walki przeciwko niemu. Pojawiają się nowe moce historia się toczy po wydarzeniach z mojego poprzedniego FanFiction i jeśli ktoś nie czytał to może się pogóbić i powinien najpierw go przeczytać. Zachęcam do czytania.
1. Prolog

Rozdział 1

**Prolog**

Dawno temu, gdy Oogway, był młody dokonał wielu wielkich rzeczy, mianowicie unieszkodliwił demony i Ke-Pa, ale oni nie byli jedynymi, których pokonał stary Mistrz.

Przed przybyciem Oogway do Doliny Spokoju, dolinę nawiedzały i niszczyły różne potężne i mroczne istoty, przykładem jest Ke-Pa, jednak wiele lat po pokonaniu Ke-Pa, dolinę zaatkowały bardzo duże stwory, były to feniksy, a najpotężniejszy z nich Lěngbīngbīng próbował zniszczyć Jadeitowy Pałac i Oogway'a, ale Oogway użył przeciwko niemu swojego Bohaterskiego Chi i unieżkodliwił go w podobny sposób co Ke-Pa, ale ten sposób też nie był trwały, gdy Oogway umarł siła Bohaterskiego Chi została przekazana Po, ale przez bardzo długi czas, Po nie wiedział, że jest Bohaterem Chi i w dodatku zachowywał się jak egoista i w tym czasie moc, która powstrzymywała Lěngbīngbīng'a osłabła na tyle, że mógł on się uwolnić, gdy już to zrobił poleciał na Lazurową górę, w której Oogway zamknął pozostałe feniksy, jednak oddalona była ona od Doliny Spokoju kilka tysięcy kilometrów, Lěngbīngbīng ostatecznie uwolnił się pół roku po pokonaniu Ke-Pa i niedługo nadejdzie czas starcia pomiędzy Lěngbīngbīng'iem i innymi feniksami, a Smoczym Wojownikiem i Potężną Piątką.

Mistrz Oogway miał jednak jeszcze wiele sekretów i mocy, a mianowicie posiadał potężną ognistą moc i ofiarował ją komuś, kto na to zasługuje, komuś kto potrafi docenić to co ma i przez długi czas cierpiał, by pokonać Lěngbīngbīng'a ta osoba będzie musiała dowiedzieć się kim jest i pomóc Bohaterowi Chi, który rozwinął od ostatniej bitwy swoje umiejętności i uważa już, że nikt go nie pokona, ale czy ma rację.

Jest jednak osoba, która walczyła już z Lěngbīngbīng'iem tą osobą jest Mistrz Shifu, który jako czternastolatek próbował pomóc swojemu Mistrzowi i tylko on wie co potrafi Lěngbīngbīng, jednak wie także, że on powróci i będzie próbował zniszczyć Dolinę Spokoju.

**Wiem, że jest to krótki rozdział, ale prologi zawsze wychodzą mi krótkie, zpraszam do czytania i proszę o opinie.**


	2. Złe wieści

Rozdział 2

**Złe wieści**

Od momentu, gdy Po pokonał Uranosa, minęło prawie sześć miesięcy, w Dolinie Spokoju był początek listopada, jesień sprawiła, że wszystkie drzewa dojrzały i zaczęły gubić liście, Po i Tygrysica leżeli pod Drzewem Uzdrawiania, leżeli w milczeniu prawie od godziny, obok nich leżała plansza do warcabów, leżeli ze splecionymi rękoma, spadały na nich, od czasu do czasu liście tak zwanej jabłoni, leżeli tak w milczeniu, aż Tygrysica postanowiła przerwać milczenie.

Tygrysica: Po, jak myślisz która jest godzina?

Po: Powinno być kilka minut po czternastej.

Tygrysica: Dobrze.

Po: A czemu pytasz, nudzisz się przebywaniem ze mną?

Tygrysica: Nie, poprostu w ostatnim czasie, odkąd osiągnęłam równowagę to coraz mniej trenuję i ty także, a przecież nie powinniśmy przestać trenować, zwłaszcza, że pozostali jeszcze trenują.

Po: Tygrysico, ale ja chciał bym trenować częściej, tylko Mistrz Shifu cały czas mówi, że nie musimy trenować, jedyne co jeszcze powinniśmy robić to medytacja i czytanie zwojów.

Tygrysica: To ciekawe, więc dlaczego nie medytujemy tak jak wcześniej, dlaczego my zawsze zaczynamy coś robić, dopiero gdy ktoś zagraża dolinie, Chinom, albo światu.

Po: Nie wiem, ale sądze, że robimy to podświadomie, tak jak to, że teraz zaczynasz myśleć o treningu, a przez pół roku nic nie mówiłaś o tym.

Tygrysica: Może faktycznie coś się zbliża, ale najpierw musimy porozmawiać o tym z Mistrzem Shifu.

Po: Dobrze, ale jeszcze chwilę, nie karz mi wracać do rzeczywistości, w której znów musimy uratowć świat i myślę o tym, że mogę Cię stracić.

Tygrysica: Nic mi nie będzie jak dla odmiany kogoś uratujemy.

Po: Masz rację, poza tym myślę, że kiedy nie trenujemy nikt się tu nie kręci, więc mamy czas tylko dla siebie.

Tygrysica: Czas tylko dla siebie, więc powiedz mi dlaczego prawie codziennie przychodzimy tu siedzimy, bądź leżymy i nic nie mówimy, bo wiesz tak jest już od dwóch miesięcy, a wcześniej żadko kiedy brakowało nam tematów.

Po: Tygrysico, wiesz, za dużo myślisz o tym co się może stać lub stanie, ktoś bardzo mądry powiedział mi ,,wczoraj to już historia, jutro to tajemnica, ale dzisiaj to dar losu, a dary są po to, by się nimi cieszyć''.

Tygrysica: Wiesz co, to były bardzo mądre słowa, Smoczy Wojowniku (skłoniła się do niego)

Po: Nie żartuj.

Tygrysica: Nie żatuję Po.

Następnie leżeli w milczeniu i obserwowali co się dzieje we wiosce, gdy nagle przyleciał do nich Żuraw.

Żuraw: Musicie natychmiast ruszać do sali bohaterów, Mistrz Shifu was wzywa, pilna sprawa.

Tygrysica: Cóż myślałam już, że nic ciekawego się nie wydarzy.

Po: Ciekawe co się dzieje, ale ty zawsze masz rację i tym razem też.

Tygrysica: Nie przesadzaj, ale fakt wiem kiedy coś się wydarzy, ale to instynkt, który jest przypisany do mojego gatunku.

Po: Jesteś zbyt skromna, ale lepiej już ruszajmy.

Następnie wszyscy udali się do sali bohaterów.

**Sala bohaterów:**

Pozostali członkowie Piątki byli już na miejscu, Po, Żuraw i Tygrysica natychmiast do nich dołączyli, a następnie Mistrz Shifu przemówił.

Shifu: Drodzy uczniowie, mam dla was złą informację, obawiam się, że pewien zły i mroczny feniks, który został unieszkodliwiony przez Oogway'a, uwolnił się, nazywa się Lěngbīngbīng i będzie chciał zniszczyć dolinę Spokoju, Chiny, a następnie świat, prawdopodobnie ruszył na Lazurową górę, by uwolnić resztę feniksów, można go unieszkodliwić za pomocą wszelkiej energi Chi, ale jak wiemy, narazie tylko Po potrafi używać i kontrolować swoje Chi w pełni reszta nie wiele potrafi, ale liczę na to,że w trakcie walki Tygrysica pomoże Po, zwłaszcza, że powinna rozwijać swoje umiejętności, a i jeszcze jedno, ktoś musi poinformować mieszkańców wioski, muszą być gotowi na możliwą ewakuację, wiem Żuraw poleci do wioski i poinformuje wszystkich.

Żuraw: Oczywiście Mistrzu.

Następnie Żuraw poleciał do wioski, a w tym czasie w Pałacu wszyscy rozmawiali między sobą o tym co powiedział Shifu.

Po: I znów ktoś chce zniszczyć świat, ale czy ja zawsze muszę stawiać czoła samemu przywódcy bandytów.

Tygrysica: Nie przesadzaj zawsze walczę razem z tobą, pomagam Ci, zapomniałeś.

Po: To nie o to chodzi, ale zawsze i tak muszę walczyć ja, chciał bym chociaż raz żeby na moim miejscu walczył na przykład Małpa.

Małpa: O nie, ja nawet nie posiadam wyjątkowych mocy, tak jak ty Po i to nie mnie wybrano na Smoczego Wojownika.

Po: No tak, ale jesteśmy drużyną, a i tak wszystko spoczywa na moich barkach.

Żmija: Nie przesadzaj, ty i tak masz najlepiej z nas wszystkich, no może poza Tygrysicą, ona także ma fajnie, oboje jesteście bardzo silni i ciężko was pokonać, więc walka z najpotężniejszym wrogiem to wasza działka.

Po: No tak, ale to nie jest takie łatwe jak wam się wydaje.

Tygrysica: Po, przestań zachowywać się jak leń, bo mamy ważne zadnie do wykonania.

Po: Tak, ale jest coś ważniejszego, ale powiem Ci o co mi chodzi dopiero jak pokonamy Lěngbīngbīng'a i wybacz, ale ostatnio nie mam głowy do walki.

Tygrysica: Po, przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko, jesteś Smoczym Wojownikiem i nikogo to nie obchodzi, że nie możesz się skupić na walce, masz się skupić i już i przestać odpływać, tak jak to zwykle robisz.

Żmija: Wow, mimo, że jest twoim chłopakiem, to nadal go krytykujesz.

Tygrysica: Fakt, że jest moim chłopakiem, nie zwalnia go z treningu i obrony doliny, kraju, czy świata, tak mała zmiana nie zmieni nam charakterów.

Małpa: Tak, ale Tygrysica odkąd jest dziewczyną Po, zmieniła się jest bardziej towarzyska, ma poczucie humorui wiele innych pozytywów, natomiast Po mimo wszystko też się zmienił przestał wpadać w kłopoty, zwłaszcza te, które sam powodował, w dodatku napięcie jakie było między nimi zostało rozładowane, zwykle żeby je rozładować musieli ze sobą walczyć, nawet na treningu, a teraz prawie oboje nie trenują są świetni i na dodatek nie kłucą się w trakcie walki.

Po: Ciekawy wniosek, faktycznie w ostatnim czasie niczego nie zniszczyłem, nie uwolniłem żadnego demona i nie przyprowadziłem żadnego przestępcy do pałacu.

Tygrysica: Tak, bo Cię pilnuję, bo z tobą jest gożej niż z dzieckiem.

Małpa: Bo ma nie dojrzały umysł.

Żmija: Przestańcie, Po jest poprostu trochę nie odpowiedzialny, dlatego wpada w kłopoty, ale jak już w nie wpadnie to potrafi z nich wyjść, a teraz przebywa z Tygrysicą, która nigdy nie wpada w żadne kłopoty, ale oboje odziałują na siebie w pozytywny sposób.

W tym momencie przyleciał Żuraw.

Żuraw: Mieszkańcy są gotowi do ewakuacji.

Tygrysica: Dobrze, a teraz Po, idziesz medytować ze mną?

Po: Jasne pewnie Tygrylko.

Tygrysica: Po, ile razy mam Ci powtażać, jak bardzo nie lubię tego zdrobnienia.

Po: Oh dobrze, to chodź już.

W tym czasie na Lazurowej górze.

Nagle z ciemności wyłonił się Lěngbīngbīng, z jego dzioba wydobyła się energia, która zrobiła otwór w ścianie góry, następnie z góry wyleciały kolejne feniksy, było ich około tysiąc jeśli nie więcej, następnie poleciały w kierunku doliny Spokoju.

**Proszę o komentarze i dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przeczytali poprzedni rozdział.**


	3. Przygotowanie do walki

Rozdział 3

**Przygotowanie do walki**

Kilka minut, po wszystkich ważnych sprawach Tygrysica i Po, ruszyli spowrotem do Drzewa Uzdrawiania, następnie rozpoczęli medytację, po trzech godzinach, Tygrysica uznała, że medytacja to za mało, więc postanowiła zacząć trenować.

Tygrysica: Po, idziesz trenować, do sali treningowej?

Po: Po co, przecież wystarczy, że będziemy używać energi Chi.

Tygrysica: Po, tylko widzisz ja nie potrafię używać energi Chi, a przynajmniej nie tak jak ty.

Po: Wiesz, skoro przynjmiej w tym jestem ekspertem, mogę Cię nauczyć.

Tygrysica: Dobrze, skoro naprawdę chcesz, to co mam robić Po?

Po: Utwórz tyle energi Chi, ile potrafisz.

Tygrysica: Jak mam to zrobić?

Po: Skoncentuj się na energi, przepływa przez całe twoje ciało, poczuj ją w dłoni, pojawia się w twoich rękach.

Tygrysica robiła co mówił Po, ale nic jej nie wyszło.

Tygrysica: Po, jak mam to poczuć skoro ja niczego nie czuję, a zwłaszcza w rękach.

Po: Tygrysico, ręce to nie jest problem, problemem jest twoje podejście, już na samym początku zakładasz, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie.

Tygrysica: Zawsze tak mówię, kiedy mi coś nie wychodzi.

Po: Dobrze, zamknij oczy, wyobraź sobie, że w twoich rękach jest potężna energia, która wypływa z ciebie, pomyśl jaki ma kolor i dlaczego taki, jaką formę przybiera.

Tygrysica w swojej dłoni widziała czerwoną kulę nie wiedziała dlaczego jest czerwona, ale widziała ją, następnie otworzyła oczy i rzeczywiście w jej dłoni była czerwona kula.

Tygrysica: Po, czy mogę sprawić, by ta kula była większa?

Po: Możesz, ale im większą ilość energi wyzwolisz tym trudniej jest ją kontrolować, więc uważaj.

Tygrysica zaczęła się koncentrować, a energia w jej dłoni stawała się coraz większa, stała się ogromną kulą, ale Tygrysica cały czas miała ją pod kontrolą, jednak w pewnym momencie uświadomiła sobie, że to jest także jej życiowa energia.

Tygrysica: Po, co mam zrobić z tą energią?

Po: Możesz spróbować uderzyć nią, na przykład w skałę.

Tygrysica: Ale ta energia może mi być potrzebna, prawda.

Po: Tak, to jest twoja życiowa energia.

Tygrysica: Można to jakoś wchłonąć?

Po: Tak.

Tygrysica: Wytłumacz mi co mam zrobić.

Po: Skoncentruj się na energi i myśl o tym, że energia wraca do ciebie, wyobraź sobie, że energia powoli zaczyna znikać.

Tygrysica zaczęła robić to co kazał jej Po i po chwili wchłonęła energię.

Tygrysica: Udało mi się wyzwoliła, a następnie wchłonęłam energię Chi.

Po: Tak, wyszło Ci lepiej niż mi za pierwszym razem, kiedy będziesz mieć takie doświadczenie energetyczne jak ja, to będziesz lepsza odemnie.

Tygrysica: Może, ale mam takie dziwne uczucie, odkąd wchłonęłam energię, może wybierzmy się na spacer do lasu, tam gdzie kiedyś spacerowaliśmy, gdy tylko byliśmy przyjaciómi.

Po: Dobrze, jeśli tego chcesz.

Następnie ruszyli w stronę lasu, spacerowali tak pół godziny, gdy Tygrysica powiedziała.

Tygrysica: Po, mogli byśmy teraz walczyć ze sobą?

Po: Co się stało, zrobiłem coś nie tak, że chcesz mnie pobić.

Tygrysica: Nie, poprostu muszę z kimś walczyć.

Stanęli na przeciwko siebie, każdy w swojej pozycji bojowej, następnie Tygrysica zaczęła wymierzać ciosy w Po, ale on blokował każdy jej cios, nie atakował jej, po kilkunastu minutach Po zapytał.

Po: Tygrysico, masz już dość?

Tygrysica: Nie.

Po: Wiesz trudno mi nadążyć za tobą, ale nie w sensie fizycznym, tylko za twoim umysłem.

Tygrysica: Mi też, ale od kiedy osiągnęłam równowagę, do głowy przychodzą mi różne myśli, niektóre każą mi robić coś czego ja nie chcę.

Po: Opowiesz mi coś o tych myślach?

W tej chwili przestała walczyć.

Tygrysica: Lepiej nie, ty tego nie zrozumniesz, a nawet możesz się z tego śmiać lub możesz to wykorzystać.

Po: Co, to są za myśli, czy się ich słuchasz i czy oddziaływują na Ciebie fizycznie?

Tygrysica: Są, to dość dziwne myśli, nie słucham się ich i tak w pewnym sensie wpływają na mnie fizycznie.

Po: Nie wiem co Ci poradzić, ale lepiej powinnaś porozmawiać z Mistrzem Shifu.

Tygrysica: Tak, chyba masz rację, może on także miewa różnego rodzaju dziwne myśli.

Po: Tak, może, lepiej już wracajmy do Pałacu.

Tygrysica: Dobrze, a jeśli chodzi o rozmowę, to po walce z tym feniksem.

Po: Mam takie pytanie, dlaczego nie posłuchasz tych myśli, może radzą Ci dobrze i jak się ich posłuchasz, to może już do Ciebie nie wrócą.

Tygrysica: Bo te myśli nie dotyczą tylko mnie, a poza tym napewno nie radzą mi nic dobrego, uwierz mi.

Następnie razem wrócili do Pałacu, weszli na dziedziniec, gdzie spotkali Żmiję.

Żmija: Gdzie wy się włuczycie, Mistrz Shifu od kilku godzin trenuje z nami w sali treningowej i tylko was dwóch nigdzie nie ma, kazał mi was poszukać.

Po: My trenowaliśmy.

Żmija: Ciekawe co trenowaliście.

Tygrysica: Kung fu i bądź tak dobra i nie mieszaj się ,w nie swoje sprawy, a teraz chodźmy do sali treningowej.

Następnie we trójkę ruszyli do sali treningowej.

W sali wszyscy bardzo ciężko trenowali na maszynach, Po, Tygrysica i Żmija natychmiast ruszyli na tor treningowy.

W tym czasie Lěngbīngbīng i pozostałe feniksy zaczęły otwierać, za pomocą swoich mocy, portal, który zaprowadzi ich prosto do Doliny Spokoju.

W sali treningowej minęło kilka godzin i nastał wieczór, więc Mistrz Shifu kazał wszystkim położyć się spać, by zregenerowali siły na jutrzejszy dzień, wszyscy zrobili tak jak kazał, jednak nikt nie lubił ciszy przed walką.

**Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało i proszę o komentarze i dziękuję wszystkim czytającym.**


	4. Początek bitwy

Rozdział 4

**Początek bitwy**

W Dolinie Spokoju nastał poranek Po i Potężna Piątka wyszli ze swoich pokoi i przywitali swojego Mistrza, następnie wszyscy ruszyli do kuchni, Po zrobił bułki z fasolką, a Tygrysica mimo, że jest dziewczyną Po, nadal jadła swoje tofu, zamiast bułek z fasolką, następnie Po usiadł obok niej, oboje jedli, przyglądając się sobie nawzajem, jednak reszcie Piątki nie odpowiadało to.

Małpa: Po, Tygrysico, jeśli macie zamiar się pocałować, to nie przy jedzeniu.

Po: O co Ci chodzi Małpo, nigdy nie byłeś zakochany.

Modliszka: Zakochanie nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, wy poprostu zachowujecie się tak jakby nikogo oprucz was nie było.

Tygrysica: Nie macie racji, między mną i Po nic się nie zmieniło, gdy kłóciliśmy się i walczyliśmy z byle powodu, przeszkadzało to wam, teraz też, wam się nie da dogodzić.

Żuraw: Fakt, bez kłótni o wiele lepiej je się śniadania, ale teraz przesadzacie w drugą stronę.

Po: Nie przesadzamy, poza tym Shifu powiedział, że możemy robić co chcemy, w granicach rozsądku, więc to jest niczym w porównaniu, gdy byśmy wyłączyli rozsądek.

Tygrysica: Jestem ciekawa, co masz na myśli, bo ja jakoś sobie nie wybrażam tego co, by się działo gdy byśmy wyłączyli rozsądek.

Po: Chyba lepiej żebyś nie wiedziała.

Tygrysica: Jednak wolała bym wiedzieć, szkoda, że nie potrafię czytać Ci w myślach.

Po: Dobrze, ale to kiedy indziej.

Tygrysica: Dobrze skoro tak mówisz.

Następnie wszyscy ruszyli do sali treningowej, trenowali przez godzinę, gdy rozległ się alarm, że atakują wioskę.

Wszyscy łącznie z Mistrzem Shifu ruszyli do wioski, gdy tam dotarli zobaczyli całą masę feniksów, było ich nieco ponad tysiąc, jednak by ich pokonać musieli znaleźć Lěngbīngbīng'a, jednak nie wiedzieli jak on wygląda, gdy nagle wyłonił się największy z feniksów, wiedzieli że to Lěngbīngbīng, Po i Tygrysica natychmiast ruszyli w jego kierunku.

Gdy ich zobaczył, natychmiast zaczął ich atakować swoją mocą, lecz Po osłonił ich tarczą energetyczną, jednak Lěngbīngbīng nie tworzył kul, tylko atakował bez przerwy, a Po nie mógł przestać trzymać swojej tarczy, w dodatku pozostałym nawet z pomocą Mistrza Shifu nie szło zadobrze, potrzebowali pomocy, Tygrysica musiała zdecydować czy pomóc Po, czy pozostałym i Mistrzowi, jednak postanowiła pomóc Po, stwierdziła że Mistrz i pozostali poradzą sobie, natomiast Po jest sam, więc ma o wiele mniejsze szanse na przetrwanie, następnie skoncentrowała się z jej rąk zaczęła wydobywać się energia, ale ona postanowiła zaatakować równocześnie ciosem i energią mając nadzieję, że to przez chwilę go powstrzyma, pobiegła w kierunku Lěngbīngbīng'a i uderzyła go z całych sił, padł na ziemię, a Po mógł zwolnić jego tarczę, ale oboje wiedzieli, że to nie koniec, następnie Po zaatakował Lěngbīngbīng'a swoją energią Chi i Bohaterskim Chi, cios był tak samo silny jak ten, którym pokonał Ke-Pa, ale nie był wystarczający musieli połączyć siły, Tygrysica widząc to, że energia Po nie działa na Lěngbīngbīng'a tak jak na Ke-Pa, postanowiła pomóc, skoncentrowała się i zaczęła wydobywać się z niej energia, wydobyła jej bardzo dużą ilość i użyła przeciwko Lěngbīngbīng'owi, po tym ciosie Lěngbīngbīng stracił przytomność, ale nadal żył, jednak wiedząc jak idzie pozostałym Po i Tygrysica zostawili nie przytomnego Lěngbīngbīng'a i ruszyli do pozostałych, Tygrysica używała równocześnie swoje Chi, jak i kung fu, Po używał swojego Chi i Bohaterskiego Chi, jednak nie używał kung fu, jednak oboje zaczęli powalać do nie przytomności pozostałe feniksy, Mistrz Shifu także używał swojego Chi, ale pozostali próbowali walczyć w jedyny sposób w jaki potrafią, jednak wogóle nie byli skuteczni, jednak Po, Tygrysica i Mistrz Shifu doprowadzili do nie przytomności prawie dwieście feniksów, ale byli już zmęczeni i musieli pamiętać, że wszystkie nie przytomne feniksy są żywe i muszą uważać, czy się nie budzą, musieli też uwarzać na pozostałych, czy nic im nie jest, a także uważać na mieszkańców wioski.

Udało im się obezwładnić dwieście pięćdziesiątego feniksa, gdy nagle zaczął się budzić Lěngbīngbīng i ponownie zaczął atakować, Po i Tygrysica musieli zostawić Shifu, bo znów musieli walczyć z Lěngbīngbīng'iem.

Najszybciej jak tylko mogli ruszyli w stronę Lěngbīngbīng'a zaczęli atakować go ponownie jednak on także ich zaatakował i Po mimo wielkiego zmęczenia musiał uruchomić spowrotem swoją tarczę, Tygrysica wtedy spróbowała zrobić to co poprzednim razem, zebrała energie i pobiegła w kierunku Lěngbīngbīng'a jednak tym razem jej atak nie zadziałał na niego, musieli z Po wymyślić coś nowego, wtedy wpadła na pomysł, że wzmocni tarczę Po i spróbuje sprawić, by energia Lěngbīngbīng'a odbiła się w jego stronę, skoncentrowała się i zaczęła wzmacniać tarczę i udało jej się, następnie próbowała sprawić, by tarcza stała się sprężysta, próbowała tak przez kilkanaście minut, ale nie mogła, więc powiedziała o swoim planie Po.

Tygrysica: Po, mam plan, ale nie mogę sprawić, by tarcza stała się sprężysta, liczę na to, że wiesz jak to zrobić.

Po: No jasne, zrobię jak karzesz.

Następnie Po starał się sprawić by tarcza stała się sprężysta, jednak gdy Tygrysica przestała to robić, Po sam nie mógł.

Po: Tygrysico, rób to co wcześniej.

Tygrysica: Dobrze.

Następnie oboje zaczęli koncentrować się na tarczy, by stała się sprężysta i po kilkunastu minutach tarcza skierowała moc Lěngbīngbīng'a przeciwko niemu powalając go, następnie Po i Tygrysica zaczęli atakować go, Po włączył również swoję umiejętności kung fu, tym ciosem sprawili, że Lěngbīngbīng stał się znów nie przytomny, ale jednak żywy, w tym czasie Piątka i Mistrz Shifu obezwładnili trzy feniksy, sprawiając że zostało ich już około siedemset czterdzistu.

Jednak w czasie próby pokonania tych feniksów, Lěngbīngbīng może obudzić się jeszcze co najmniej pięć razy, więc muszą zacząć atakować pozostałe feniksy zanim obudzi się Lěngbīngbīng, jednak jeśli mają pokonać Lěngbīngbīng'a jeszcze co najmniej pięć razy muszą oszczędzać energię na ostateczne pokonanie go, następnie ponownie zaczęli atakować pozostałe feniksy, gdy pokonali, a raczej obezwładnili trzysetnego feniksa byli już na skraju wyczerpania energetycznego, jednak Małpa, Żmija, Żuraw i Modliszka pilnowali, by nie przytomne feniksy nie obudziły się zbyt szybko rzucając w nich serię ciosów i kopnięć.

Tygrysica już była wykończona, nigdy nie była tak słaba, w pewnym momencie zaczęło robić jej się ciemno przed oczami następnie świat zaczął wirować, nogi zaczęły się pod nią uginać, upadła, a za niecałą minutę straciła przytyomność.

Po natychmiast podbiegł do niej, sprawdził jej puls i zawołał resztę by zabrali ją gdzieś na ubocze zdala od bitwy, zrobili tak jak kazał, Żmija sprawdzała jej funkcje życiowe, a Modliszka starał się ją ocucić za pomocą swoich technik nerwowych, w tym czasie Po wrócił do walki, jednak cały czas myślał o Tygrysicy i co zrobi, gdy Lěngbīngbīng obudzi się ponownie, jak go unieszkodliwi bez niej.

**To jest już koniec rozdziału 4 proszę o komentarze i dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przynajmniej przeczytali jeden rozdział i naprawdę proszę was o komentarze, bo dzięki nim będę wiedzieć co poprawić i co zrobić by czytało się wam przyjemniej, poza tym, to także przetłumaczę na język angielski.**


	5. Nowe moce

Rozdział 5

**Nowe moce**

Tygrysica obudziła się, przy Drzewie Uzdrawiania, ale tak naprawdę w rzeczywistym świecie była nie przytomna.

Zobaczyła Mistrza Oogway'a, podszedł do niej.

Oogway: Tygrysico, spokojnie jesteś w najgłębszej części swojego umysłu.

Tygrysica: Wiem, ale zastanawiam się, dlaczego?

Oogway: Jesteś tu, by dowiedzieć się, że posiadasz wyjątkowe moce.

Tygrysica: Jakie moce, ja nie mam żadnych mocy, Po ma Bohaterskie Chi, ale ja niczego nie posiadam.

Oogway: Posiadasz, to że Po ma Bohaterskie Chi, to jedna z moich mocy, które przekazałem wybranym przezemnie osobom, ale jest jeszcze moc ognistej siły i tę moc podarowałem tobie.

Tygrysica: Mnie, ale dlaczego, przecież nie jestem nikim ważnym.

Oogway: Jesteś zbyt skromna, moc podarowałem tobie, ponieważ uznałem, że jesteś tego warta i zasługujesz na to.

Tygrysica: Dziękuję Mistrzu.

Oogway: Wybrałem Ciebie, byś mogła zawsze pomóc Smoczemu Wojownikowi, od początku nie widziałem Ciebie jako Smoczego Wojownika, ale wiedziałem, że w przeciwieństwie do Tai Lung'a zrozumniesz to i będziesz pomagać Smoczemu Wojownikowi.

Tygrysica: Ja nie wiem co powiedzieć, ale jak mam wyzwolić tę moc?

Oogway: Uwierz w siebie, a wyzwoli się w podobny sposób jak twoje Chi, ale będzie w postaci ognia.

Tygrysica: Rozumniem, ale czy ogień mnie także może zranić?

Oogway: Nie Tygrysico, nie poczujesz, że nim władasz, ogień wzmacnia twoje Chi, zwiększa twój bardzo silny instynkt, poprawia twoją koncentrację i zwiększa twoją siłę.

Tygrysica: Niesamowite i to pomoże mi w walce z Lěngbīngbīng'iem?

Oogway: Tak, pomoże ci, ale na początek musisz pokazać, że potrafisz wyzwolić ogień.

Tygrysica skupiła się, a z jej dłoni tym razem zaczął wydobywać się ogień, panowała nad nim w stu procentach, następnie wchłonęła energię tak jak, po nauce z Po.

Tygrysica: Mistrzu, czy ta energia także jest moją życiową energią?

Oogway: Tak, ale szybciej się regeneruje, jednak muszę Ci powiedzieć, że kiedy opuścisz najgłębszą część swojego umysłu, to nawet jeśli tu wrócisz, to już nigdy mnie nie zobaczysz, chyba że po śmierci, ale tak widzimy się ostatni raz.

Tygrysica: Ale dlaczego, nie zostawiaj mnie Mistrzu ja cały czas potrzebuję twojej i Mistrza Shifu, pomocy.

Oogway: Ciesz się, że mogłaś mnie zobaczyć jeszcze po mojej śmierci, powiedziałem Ci wszystko co powinnaś wiedzieć, a jeśli będziesz potrzebować mojej pomocy, to zwróć się do Po, nie bez powodu wybrałem go na Smoczego Wojownika.

Tygrysica: Jak to, a to nie był przypadek?

Oogway: Nie, przypadki nie istnieją, jedno bez drugiego nie może żyć, zwłaszcza potym co was spotkało, a mimo wszystko przeznaczenie i tak was znalazło, gdyby nie Po, ty była byś Smoczym Wojownikiem, ale czy twoje życie, by się zmieniło, w prawdziwym świecie Po strasznie martwi się o ciebie i to jest dowód na to, że jedno bez drugiego nie mogło by żyć, ale lepiej powinnaś już wrócić.

Tygrysica: Dobrze, ale mam jeszcze takie jedno pytanie, czy Mistrz Shifu był by dumny ze mnie gdybym została Smoczym Wojownikiem?

Oogway: Traktował, by Ciebie tak jak zwykle, na dodatek nałożył by na Ciebie więcej obowiązków, których ty już i tak masz bardzo wiele.

Tygrysica: Dobrze, dziękuję za zaufanie i mam nadzieję, że się kiedyś spotkamy Mistrzu.

Następnie w jej oczach zaczęło robić się ciemno i zaczęła wracać.

W tym czasie Po musiał walczyć za dwóch, z pomocą Mistrza Shifu udało mu się doprowadzić do nie przytomności ponad trzystu feniksów i mniał szczęście, bo Lěngbīngbīng po ostatnim ich ciosie nadal się nie obudził, ale jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół Tygrysicy, udało mu się powalić sześćsetnego feniksa z tysiąca, gdy reszta Piątki zaczęli mówić, że Tygrysica się budzi.

Tygrysica powoli otworzyła oczy, gdy zobaczyła ile w tym czasie zrobił Po, była zupełnie zaskoczona, jednak ona nie była jedyną osobą, która się obudziła, w tym samym czasie Lěngbīngbīng , także zaczął się budzić i natychmiast zaczął atakować, jednak ona również najszybciej jak mogła pobiegła, by go zaatakować, rzuciła się na niego atakując go kung fu, ale szybko przypomniała sobie, że powinna używać swojego Chi, następnie przypomniała sobie, że Mistrz Oogway podarował jej moc i powinna jej użyć, tuż za nią był Po, który był zaskoczony tym, że Tygrysica ma siłę jeszcze atakować.

Po: Tygrysico, powinnaś chwilę odpocząć.

Tygrysica: Dam radę, musimy go powstrzymać.

Lěngbīngbīng znowu zaatakował ich swoją mocą, ale Po osłonił ich swoją tarczą, był już tak zmęczony, że miał kłopoty z utrzymaniem tarczy, więc Tygrysica postanowiła wypróbować swoją nową moc, zaczęła się koncentrować, a z jej dłoni zaczął wydobywać się ogień, to był jej ogień, to była jej życiowa energia, której jej już nie wiele zostało i jeśli ją wyczerpie to umrze.

Zaczęła atakować Lěngbīngbīng'a tym razem starała się go zabić, na polu walki zostało jeszcze trzysta osiemdziesiąt przytomnych feniksów, kazała Po, by ich powstrzymał, a ona następnie ich zniszczy, rzuciła w Lěngbīngbīng'a kilka kul ognia, ale nie były one zbyt skuteczne, w pewnym momencie połączyła swoje Chi i jej moc ognia i zaatakowała Lěngbīngbīng'a w ten sam sposób co on ją, jednak w takim stylu walki tylko silniejszy mógł wygrać.

Widząc Po wiedziała, że musi zrobić wszystko, by pokonać Lěngbīngbīng'a i by zostało jej jeszcze mocy, by pomóc Po i najważniejsze, by po tym jak pomoże Po, została w niej chociaż odrobina energi, by przeżyła, ale jak ma to zrobić.

Skoncentrowała się, wszystkie siły jakie jeszcze miała zaczęły ją opuszczać, jednak powoli zaczęła przeważać szalę i po kilkunastu minutach wreszcie jej moc dosięgnęła Lěngbīngbīng'a, następnie zaczęła go smażyć swoją mocą, jednak moc Lěngbīngbīng'a sprawiła, że spalenie go było nie możliwe, wtedy skierowała swoją moc ognia w taki sposób, by zamienić ją w swoją energię Chi i w końcu po półgodzinnej walce sprawiła, że Lěngbīngbīng wybuchnął, a ona upadła na kolana jednak, najpierw musiała pomóc Po i Mistrzowi Shifu obezwładnić pozostałe przytomne feniksy, a następnie zniszczyć je w taki sam sposób jak Lěngbīngbīng'a.

Ruszyła w kierunku Po i zaczęła atakować pozostałe feniksy resztkami sił.

Po: Tygrysico, wszystko w porządku, bo według mnie nie powinnaś zużywać już więcej energi.

Tygrysica: Dam radę, Lěngbīngbīng padł, więc teraz możemy ostatecznie powstrzymać te feniksy.

Po: Tak, ale jesteś już słaba i jeżeli dalej będziesz walczyć to umrzesz.

Tygrysica: Nic mi nie będzie wyliżę się, zresztą co mam do stracenia, jeśli umrę będę mieć wreszcie święty spokuj i może w końcu poznam swoją rodzinę i zobaczę ponownie Oogway'a, a jeśli chodzi o Ciebie to zobaczymy się, gdy ty umrzesz, więc co to za strata.

Po: Tygrysico, ale jeszcze tylu rzeczy nie robiliśmy, mniałem Ci opowiedzieć o tym co by się działo gdybyśmy wyłączyli rozsądek, pamiętasz.

Tygrysica: Pamiętam, choć i tak wydaje mi się, że wiem o co Ci chodzi, a poza tym od pokonania tych feniksów chyba od razu nie umrę, więc uwierz mi, że dam radę i mogę Ci powiedzieć, że jeszcze wiele rzeczy zrobimy razem, nawet te nie związane z walką, a jeśli chodzi o moją rodzinę to już ją poznałam i nie zamierzam jej tracić, a nawt kiedyś w przyszłości mam zamiar ją powiększyć, więc nie martw się o mnie, bo już w porcie Shen'a mogłeś mnie stracić.

Po: Dobrze, ale bądź ostrożna, a to o dzieciach to mówiłaś poważnie, bo przecież ty nawet nie lubisz dzieci.

Tygrysica: Będę ostrożna i tak mówiłam poważnie, dzieci to ważny krok ku dorosłości, nie pamiętasz.

Po: Dobrze, a teraz walczmy.

Następnie oboje zaczęli atakować, używali swoich mocy i kung fu po dwóch godzinach, wreszcie udało im się obezwładnić ostatniego feniksa.

Następnie Tygrysica zaczęła je niszczyć, na początku nie było łatwo, ale po pięćdziesiątym feniksie wpadła w takzwany trans i mogła z wielką łatwością i bardzo szybko niszczyć je jednego po drugim, gdy skończyła, była już północ jednak, gdy próbowała coś powiedzieć, zanim zdąrzyła otworzyć usta, zaczęło robić jej się ciemno przed oczami i zemdlała.

Po natychmiast ją złapał, gdy się rozejrzał po wiosce zobaczył, że jest kompletnie zniszczona i że będą musieli jutro zacząć pomagać przy odbudowie wsi, ale najpierw muszą znaleźć lekarza, który zaopiekuje się Tygrysicą.

**Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało, proszę o opinię i dziękuję wszystkim czytającym.**


	6. Marzenia

Rozdział 6

**Marzenia**

Po natychmiast zabrał nie przytomną Tygrysicę do Pałacu, w tym czasie Żuraw poleciał szukać lekarza, Żmija sprawdzała funkcje życiowe Tygrysicy, a Modliszka próbował ocucić Tygrysicę, po dziesięciu minutach dotarli do Pałacu, Po zaniósł Tygrysicę do jej pokoju, nastęonie Żuraw znalazł lekarza.

Była to owca, jeden z pracowników Pałacu, nazywał się Xiǎo líng, szybko zabrał się do pracy, na początek sprawdził jej tętno.

Xiǎo líng: Ma, bardzo słabe tętno, prawie nie wyczuwalne.

Po: Czyli, będzie żyć, czy coś jej grozi?

Xiǎo líng: Jeśli jej tętno spadnie, to umrze, dlatego muszę ją reanimować.

Następnie Xiǎo líng zaczął reanimować Tygrysicę, po dwudziestu minutach jej tętno wreszcie wzrosło i wszyscy mogli odetchnąć z ulgą.

Jednak w głowie Tygrysicy było jeszcze dość daleko, by wrócić do realnego świata.

**Sen Tygrysicy: **

Tygrysica znalazła się w ciemnym tunelu, po swojej prawej stronie widziała Po, Mistrza Shifu, Małpę, Modliszkę, Żmiję, Żurawia i jeszcze wielu ludzi, których znała i nie znała, natomiast po swojej lewej stronie widziała Mistrza Oogway'a, Mistrza Grzmiącego Nosorożca i wiele innych osób, których wogóle nie znała, na początku zastanawiała się o co tu chodzi, ale po pewnym czasie uświadomiła sobie, że tu musi dokonać wyboru, po jej prawej stronie były osoby, które jeszcze żyją, po jej lewej były osoby, które już nie żyją, ale uświadomiła sobie, że jeśli dokona złego wyboru drugiej szansy nie będzie, pamiętała co mówiła w trakcie walki, że jak umrze nie będzie żadnej straty, ale później powiedziała, że ma już rodzinę i że chce ją powiększyć i że Po nie mógł uwierzyć w to co powiedziała, pomyślała że miło by jednak było móc zobaczyć tę rodzinę, o której mówiła i postanowiła zacząć biec w kierunku żywych, wstała ale była tak słaba, że nie mogła utrzymać się na nogach, była zszokowana, ale zaczęła próbować biec na czterech łapach, gdy zaczęła biec świat żywych zaczął się od niej oddalać, biegła widziała mnóstwo białych tuneli, postanowiła że skoro nie może dobiec do swoich przyjaciół to wskoczy do jednego z takich tuneli, wybrała pierwszy z brzegu i wskoczyła.

**Rzeczywistość: **

Po: Mam nadzieję, że się szybko obudzi, że wogóle się obudzi.

Xiǎo líng: Spokojnie, jest silną osobą i z pewnością się obudzi, ale to potrwa tochę czasu, a gdy się obudzi będzie bardzo słaba.

Po: Jak bardzo słaba?

Xiǎo líng: Na tyle, że przez kilka tygodni będzie mieć z pewnością kłopoty z poruszaniem się.

Po: Możemy coś zrobić, by się szybciej obudziła?

Xiǎo líng: Jedyne co możecie zrobić, to czekać.

Następnie lekarz wyszedł, zostawiając Po i resztę Piątki.

Było już dość późno, więc wszyscy postanowili pójść spać, jutro będą musieli pomóc w odbudowie wioski.

W tymczasie Tygrysica znalazła się we wnątrz portalu do, którego wskoczyła.

**Sen Tygrysicy: **

Tygrysica znalazła się przed salą Bohaterów, poczuła że odzyskała siłę, nagle podbiegły do niej dwa małe tygrysy, zauwarzyła że były to dwie dziewczynki, nastpnie podbiegł do niej mały chłopiec panda, Tygrysica lekko się ich przestraszyła i natychmiast ustawiła się w swoją pozycję do walki, gdy nagle zobaczyła w oddali Po, podszedł do niej.

Po: Wszystko w porządku kochanie, ktoś was atakuje?

Tygrysica: Tak, te dzieci.

Po: Nasze dzieci Cię atakują?

Tygrysica: Nasze, jak to?

Po: Nasze dzieci, napewno wszystko w porządku, może uderzyłaś się w głowę, bo zapomnieć o własnych dzieci?

Tygrysica: Tak, chyba masz rację, bo trenowałam.

Po: Trenowałaś, nie robiłaś tego od śmierci Mistrza Shifu.

Tygrysica: Śmierci Mistrza Shifu?

Po: Tak, ale to dlatego, że zostaliśmy najwyższymi Mistrzami Jadeitowego Pałacu.

Tygrysica: Jesteśmy najwyższymi Mistrzami, a co z resztą Piątki?

Po: Nadal trenują, tylko że pod naszym okiem.

Tygrysica: Dobrze, w takim razie zabierz mnie do restauracji swojego ojca.

Po: Tygrysico, to też zapomniałaś.

Tygrysica: Niby co takiego zapomniałam?

Po: Przecież mój tata zmarł wcześniej niż Mistrz Shifu, restauracja jest teraz nasza.

Tygrysica: Ale skoro jesteś tutaj, to znaczy, że zamknąłeś restaurację.

Po: Nie, zatrudniłem kilku pracowników, tak jak w Pałacu.

Tygrysica: Dobrze, ja chyba lepiej pójdę się położyć.

Następnie ruszyła w stronę koszar, gdy tam dotarła na korytarzu spotkała Żmiję.

Żmija: Dzień dobry Pani Mistrzyni.

Tygrysica: Pani Mistrzyni, nikt tak na mnie nie mówił odkąd Po przybył do Pałacu.

Żmija: Przecież wszyscy tak na Ciebie mówimy od kiedy zostałaś najwyższą Mistrzynią Jadeitowego Pałacu, czyli od śmierci Mistrza Shifu.

Tygrysica: Ile już minęło od jego śmierci?

Żmija: Chyba w tym roku będzie osiem lat.

Tygrysica: Osiem lat, a moje dzieci ile mają lat?

Żmija: Najstarsze, czyli Fùxīng ma jedenaście lat, później Xìnyǎng ma dziewięć lat i ostatnia Huǒ ma pięć lat.

Tygrysica: Nie wiarygodne, ale co z Po i jego tytułem, my chyba nie jesteśmy małżeństwem i to chyba nie jest zbyt przykładne, jako że jesteśmy Mistrzami Kung Fu, prawda.

Żmija: Jesteście małżeństwem, Po ma nadal swój tytuł i jeśli chodzi o dawanie przykładu jesteście najlepszymi przykładami, bo nie ma wielu Mistrzów Kung Fu, którzy mają rodzinę, dzieci i tyle obowiązków co wy i dają sobie radę ze wszystkim.

Tygrysica: Dziękuję, ale jak to możliwe, że Po mógł zachować swój tytuł?

Żmija: Rada Shaolin uznała, że jesteś w stanie obronić się przed atakami przestępców i porywaczy, poza tym kto by chciał porwać drugiego największego Mistrza Kung Fu w Chinach.

Tygrysica: Rety nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

Żmija: Dobrze, a teraz lepiej mów co się stało.

Tygrysica: Nic, nic się nie stało, poprostu muszę iść do swojego pokoju.

Żmija: Ale ty przecież tu nie mieszkasz, twój pokój jest teraz pokojem Xìnyǎng i Huǒ.

Tygrysica: Co, jak to?

Żmija: Mieszkasz w pokoju Mistrza Shifu, razem z Po.

Tygrysica: Naprawdę, możesz mi powiedzieć co tutaj się dzieje?

Żmija: Tygrysico, czy wszystko w porządku?

Tygrysica: Tak, najwyraźniej musiałam uderzyć się w głowę podczas treningu.

Żmija: Trenowałaś, nie robiłaś tego z piętnaście lat.

Tygrysica: Piętnaście lat?

Żmija: Tak, a od czasu gdy zostałaś najwyższą Mistrzynią nie było Ci to potrzebne, ponieważ ty i Po już nie walczycie.

Tygrysica: Jak to, my nie walczymy, to kto walczy?

Żmija: Ja, Żuraw, Małpa i Modliszka.

Tygrysica: Dobrze, ja chyba pójdę do swojego pokoju.

Następnie wyszła, ale przez myśl przebiegła jej sala treningowa i poszła po trenować, gdy szła do sali treningowej zaczęła myśleć i po pewnym czasie doszła do wniosku, że to jest tylko sen i to kiedy się obudzi jest kwestią czasu, ale jeśli to jest wizja przyszłości, to w takim razie mimo wszystko trudno będzie jej się przyzwyczaić do takiego stanu rzeczy, ale w tym śnie spełniają się jej wszystkie marzenia, mimo że w rzeczywistości nie jest jeszcze gotowa na posiadanie dzieci i na to by całkowicie zrezygnować z treningu, ale kiedyś chciała by to co ma tutaj, ale gdyby jednak żyli Mistrz Shifu i Pan Ping, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego, dotarła do sali treningowej i rozpoczęła swój intęsywny trening.

**Rzeczywistość:**

Dotychczasowe marzenia Tygrysicy trwały całą noc, ale na tym się nie skończyło, jednak Po i reszta Piątki zdążyli się obudzić, wszyscy natychmiast poszli do jej pokoju, by zobaczyć czy wszystko z nią w porządku, jednak wszystko było dobrze, ale Tygrysica nadal tkwiła w śpiączce, odzyskując utracone siły, następnie wszyscy ruszyli na śniadanie zostawiając ją samą z jej snami i marzeniami.

**To już koniec rozdziału szóstego, mam nadzieję, że wam się podobał, proszę o opinie i dziękuję wszystkim czytającym.**

Xiǎo líng- Uzdrowiciel

Fùxīng- Odnowiciel

Xìnyǎng- Wiara

Huǒ- Ognista


	7. Plany

Rozdział 7

**Plany**

Po natychmiast zrobił śniadanie dla swoich przyjaciół, zjedli w milczeniu, następnie ruszyli do wioski, Małpa, Modliszka i Żuraw zajęli się usówaniem grózu i odbudowywaniem budynków, Żmija i Po próbowali pomóc lekarzom i opatrywać rany mieszkańców, w tym czasie zaczęli rozmawiać między sobą.

Żmija: Po, czy wszystko w porządku?

Po: Tak, ja poprostu martwię się o Tygrysicę.

Żmija: Nie martw się, będzie dobrze.

Po: Tak wiem, ale jest jeszcze tyle rzeczy jakie możemy razem zrobić.

Żmija: Naprzykład ślub.

Po: Ślub, nie mogę jeśli to zrobię to będę musiał zrezygnować z tytułu Smoczego Wojownika.

Żmija: Dla ciebie ważniejszy jest tytuł, niż Tygrysica?

Po: Nie, ale to jest coś, co jest dla mnie bardzo ważne.

Żmija: Może i jest ważne, ale nie najważniejsze.

Po: Dopuki jestem Smoczym Wojownikiem jestem kimś więcej niż tylko pandą, to dzięki temu tytułowi wogóle jestem z Tygrysicą.

Żmija: Według mnie to nie dzięki tytułowi jesteście razem, jesteście razem bo masz w sobie coś co ją przyciągnęło i to nie tytuł, już kilka razy byłeś gotowy zrezygnować z tytułu, a poza tym zapis mówi wyraźnie, Smoczy Wojownik musi zrezygnować z tytułu, gdy chce ożenić się, ponieważ żona Smoczego Wojownika może być narażona na niebezpieczeństwo i porwania, ale Tygrysica już sama w sobie jest narażona na niebezpieczeństwo, bo jest mistrzynią Kung Fu, ale kto chciałby ją porwać, pozatym ona potrafi się obronić, poprostu trzeba porozmawiać o tym z Mistrzem Shifu.

Po: Nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób, jednak co do ślubu, to nie wiem czy Tygrysica tego chce i czy się zgodzi.

Żmija: Po, jeśli ktoś mówi, że w przyszłości chce mieć dzieci, to o ślubie też myśli.

Po: Dobra, ale daj mi rok na przemyślenia tego.

Żmija: Dobrze, ale za rok chcę widzieć oświadczyny.

Po: Żmijo, ty często mieszasz się w życie innych ludzi, a myślałaś kiedyś o sobie, o tym by poszukać sobie chłopaka?

Żmija: Tak, ale już na starcie jestem przegrana, jestem wężem większość ludzi boi się węży.

Po: No to może spróbuj poszukać wśród węży?

Żmija: Tam też jestem przegrana, nie mam kłów i jadu.

Po: W takim razie ktoś z Piątki, oni się ciebie raczej nie boją, a to że nie masz kłów, to im raczej nie przeszkadza.

Żmija: Kogo masz na myśli?

Po: Na przykład Modliszka, ciągle poszukuje dziewczyny i wiele razy był już zraniony.

Żmija: Myślę, że Modliszka się nie nadaje.

Po: To nie wiem, ale pomyśl.

Żmija: No dobrze, ale daj mi rok.

Po: Oczywiście.

W tym czasie sen Tygrysicy cały czas trwał.

**Sen Tygrysicy: **

Tygrysica przez wiele godzin bardzo intęsywnie trenowała, na początku była o wiele wolniejsza niż zapamiętała, ale po tym co usłyszał to zrozumniała, że ten sen dopasował ją do sytuacji, pozatym przypomniała sobie tunel i była tam bardzo słaba, więc takie pogorszenie się kondycji było dla niej zrozumniałe, ale po którymś okrążeniu toru wróciła do swojej kondycji, gdy skończyła trening było już późno, więc postanowiła pójść do swojego pokoju i zasnąć pomyślała, że jak zaśnie w tym śnie to się obudzi i wszystko wróci do normy.

Gdy doszła do pokoju swojego i Po, była tak pogrążona w myślach, że gdy weszła do pokoju doznała szoku, mianowicie zobaczyła Po zupełnie nagiego, nie wiedziała jak może zareagować w przyszłości, ale na obecną chwilę zareagowała w dość radykalny sposób.

Tygrysica: Po, czy możesz się ubrać to jest okropne oglądać kogoś bez ubrania, w dodatku przez twój brak higieny strasznie tu śmierdzi.

Po był zaskoczony jej zachowaniem, ale zrobił co mu kazała.

Po: Co Ci się stało wiele razy widziałaś mnie nago i raczej Ci to nie przeszkadzało.

Tygrysica: Ciekawe kiedy, bo jakoś tego nie pamiętam.

Po: Ty nie żartuj sobie, bo mamy trójkę dzieci, a ty mówisz coś takiego.

Tygrysica: Ja żartuję, trójkę dzieci to ty masz, a nie ja.

Po: Co Ciebie napadło, mamy trójkę dzieci czyli ty także i planujemy kolejne, jeśli nie zapomniałaś naszej rozmowy.

Tygrysica: Jakiej rozmowy, nie jestem jeszcze gotowa na dziecko.

Po: Dobrze, nie teraz, ale pamiętaj, że mamy całkiem sporo do przekazania, a mamy o jedno dziecko za mało.

Tygrysica: Dobrze, ale nie teraz, jestem zmęczona tym wszystkim.

Następnie położyła się spać, ale ten rodzaj snu nie był snem, przez kilka godzin widziała tylko ciemność, a na dodatek, gdy zasnęła mniała nadzieję, że się obudzi w realnym świecie, następnie przyszła jej do głowy myśl, że może już nigdy nie wróci do realnego świata, ponieważ nie udało jej się przeżyć i ona poprostu nie żyje, ale pomyślała, że jeśli rzeczywiście już nie żyje to trafiła do jakiegoś miejsca typu raj, ale jeśli to tylko sen to może go wykożystać, by robić rzeczy, których dotychczas nie robiła, poczuła że w jej świecie jest już ranek i że pora się obudzić, gdy otworzyła oczy nagle poczuła takie dziwne uczucie i dostała kilka swoich dziwnych myśli, miała ochotę pocałować i przytulić Po, ale i może coś więcej, zobaczyła go spał jeszcze, przez kilka minut czekała, aż jej dziwne uczucia miną, ale czekała przez godzinę i nic, więc postanowiła czekać, aż Po się obudzi, minęła godzina, była już siódma, jej uczucia nie minęły, w końcu Po obudził się, przywitała się, następnie pocałowała go, później zaczęli się całować w nie kontrolowany sposób, aż zaczęło się coś więcej.

**Rzeczwistość:**

W rzeczywistości był wieczór Po wziął sobie słowa Żmiji do serca, następnie wszyscy wrócili do Pałacu, Po natychmiast poszedł do pokoju Tygrysicy, by zobaczyć czy wszystko w porządku, sprawdził jej puls, był on jednak lekko przyśpieszony, zastanawiał się dlaczego, ale w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że i tak nie wymyśli i poszedł do kuchni.

W świecie snu Tygrysica zaczęła wstawać po siedmio minutowym doznawniu nowych uczuć, miała nadzieję, że niedługo się obudzi i to czego doświadczyła, będzie mogła doświadczyć w prawdziwym życiu.

**Sen Tygrysicy: **

Tygrysica poszła do koszar, by obudzić swoich przyjacił i dzieci, gdy weszła, wszyscy byli już gotowi i przywitali ją zwrotem ,,Dzień dobry Mistrzyni'', następnie wszyscy ruszyli na śniadanie, ona jednak poszła do drzewa jabłoni, jednak gdy tam dotarła doznała kolejnego szoku, obok jabłoni była zdrowa piękna średniej wielkości brzoskwinia, było tak jak wtedy gdy była dzieckiem, jednak wspomnienia z dzieciństwa sprawiły, że powróciły do niej jej wszystkie traumy, wtedy dotknęła drzewa, następnie wszystko wokół niej było czarne, znów była w tunelu i znów nie mniała energi i upadła na cztery łapy, następnie znów zobaczyła swoich bliskich, którzy teraz byli o wiele dalej od niej, jednak musiała znaleźć w sobie tyle siły by móc ich dogonić, zaczęła biec na początku z trudem, ale później mniała przed oczami te chwile, które spędziła w tym portalu i że bardzo by chciała je zrealizować, o ile Po będzie chciał, jedno w świecie snu mogła powiedzieć, że tam wszystko realizuje się bardzo łatwo w prawdziwym świecie taka decyzja jaką podjęła rano, nie jest tak prosta do zrealizowania, następnie nabrała tempa i zaczęła biec.

W rzeczywistym świecie zaczęły mijać dni, aż w końcu minął tydzień.

Tygrysica biegła nie wiedząc jak długo biegnie, gdy w pewnym momencie złapała rękę najbliższej osoby z otoczenia, tą osobą był Po, gdy złapała jego rękę w jej oczach zrobiło się ciemno i poczuła jakby mniała spaść.

**To koniec tego rozdziału, najprawdopodobniej następny będzie ostatnim, proszę o opinie, jeśli chodzi o tłumaczenie to przetłumaczę to, ale po napisaniu Kung Fu Panda 4 - Mój Pomysł, chyba że gdy skończę Kung Fu Panda 3 - My Idea, ale na razie będę tłumaczyć tylko to, dziękuję za czytanie.**


	8. Powrót do życia

Rozdział 8

**Powrót do życia**

Tygrysica spadała z bardzo dużą prędkością, aż zobaczyła, że wpadła w niebieski portal, następnie zobaczyła błysk światła i obudziła się w realnym świecie.

**Powrót do rzeczywistości:**

Tygrysica obudziła się w swoim pokoju, nie pamiętała co się stało, przed tym jak znalazła się w ,,Świecie snu", próbowała się podnieść, ale była taka słaba, że nie dała rady, ale w pewnym sensie mimo, że nie miała siły, by wstać z łóżka, była szczęśliwa, że żyje i znów jest w realnym świecie.

Leżała tak przez dziesięć minut, gdy do jej pokoju wszedł Po, mimo wszystko, ale przez swoje sny, czuła się trochę nie swojo w jego obecności.

Po: Tygrysico, jak się czujesz?

Tygrysica: Dobrze, jestem tylko trochę słaba, ale za parę minut dam radę wstać.

Po: Przynieść Ci coś?

Tygrysica: Nie, nie trzeba.

Po: A coś do jedzenia, byłaś tak długo nie przytomna, że to nie możliwe, byś nie była głodna.

Tygrysica: Dobrze, przynieś mi coś, a i mam pytanie, jak długo byłam nie przytomna?

Po: Tydzień.

Następnie Po poszedł do kuchni, Tygrysica myślała o tym, że przespała tydzień, a i tak jest taka słaba, następnie Po przyszedł z tacą jedzenia, przygotował swoją zupę z tajnym składnikiem, miskę z dziesięcioma pierogami, jabłko ( podobne do tego, które dał jej w trakcie jednej z ich misji, gdy zostali skuci łańcuchem) i kubek soku ze śliwek i odrobiną miodu.

Tygrysica: Po, ja tego wszystkiego nie dam rady zjeść, to jest za dużo.

Po: Dasz radę, poza tym dzięki temu szybciej wrócą Ci siły.

W ciągu dziesięciu minut zjadła i wypiła wszystko, co przygotował Po, następnie znów próbowała wstać, jednak gdy to zrobiła, zaczęło jej kręcić się w głowie, upadła by, gdyby nie złapał jej Po, jej nogi uginały się i nie mogła samodzielnie stać.

Tygrysica: Po, pomożesz mi przy chodzeniu?

Po: No pewnie, nie ma problemu.

Tygrysica: Dobrze, więc najpierw zaprowadź mnie do łazienki.

Natychmiast oboje ruszyli, Tygrysica trzymała swoją prawą rękę na lewym ramieniu Po, jej ciało, miała wrażenie było, jak z waty, ledwie mogła iść, nawet z pomocą Po, po kilku minutach dotarli do łazienki, Tygrysica w tym miejscu musiała puścić ramię Po, bo przecież nie wejdzie razem z nim do łazienki.

Po: Na pewno nie wejść tam razem z tobą?

Tygrysica: Na pewno, dam radę.

Tygrysica próbowała stać na dwóch łapach, ale nie mogła.

Po: A ja tak nie uważam i objecuję Ci, że nie będę patrzeć.

Tygrysica: Mimo twojej obietnicy, mówię Ci nie, wiesz jesteśmy blisko, ponieważ jesteśmy więcej niż przyjaciółmi, ale nie mogę przebywać z tobą w łazience, mam pewne zasady.

Następnie weszła do łazienki, Po został pod drzwiami, na wypadek gdyby było słychać upadek, by szybko mógł jej pomóc, ale w głębi serca wiedział, że Tygrysica jest dumna i nie lubi przyjmować niczyjej pomocy, po pięciu minutach wyszła i mimo, że była słaba starała się jak najmniej polegać na pomocy Po, następnie kazała Po, by zprowadził ją do Mistrza Shifu.

Przywitała się i powiedziała jak się czuje, Mistrz Shifu powiedział jej, że może przez tydzień nie trenować, był też z niej bardzo dumny, mimo że jej tego nie powiedział, wiedział że ona i Po przeszli długą drogę, by dojść do tego kim obecnie są i że przeznaczenie ich połączyło i miał nadzieję, że kiedyś w przyszłości staną się małżeństwem i będą mieli dzieci, które on z nadzieją w sercu, będzie mógł zobaczyć, ale nie mówił im o tym.

Następnie Tygrysica i Po udali się do jabłoni spędzili trochę czasu razem, następnie mimo wielkiego trudu udali się do wioski, tam oczywiście nie obyło się od plotek, które słyszeli idąc przez wieś, wieś była jeszcze nie dokońca odbudowana, ale już wszystko toczyło się dawnym rytmem.

Idąc przez wieś Tygrysica słysząc te wszystkie plotki, czuła się tak jak w swoim śnie, ale podchodziła do tego z dystansem, następnie dotarli do sklepu Pana Ping'a, oczywiście przywitał ich bardzo ciepło, następnie zabrał ich do kuchni, jednak Tygrysica była jeszcze bardzo zmęczona, dlatego zapytała się czy może sie położyć, Po dał jej do dyspozycji swój dawny pokój, w tym czasie zaczął rozmowę ze swoim ojcem.

Po: Tato, mam do przemyślenia jedną bardzo ważną sprawę i potrzebuję twojej rady.

Pan Ping: Dobrze, ale co kolwiek postanowisz napewno będzie dobrze.

Po: Chodzi mi o ślub, jest taki punkt, który mówi, że Smoczy Wojownik, gdy chce się ożenić musi zrezygnować z tytułu, a ja chcę nadal być Smoczym Wojownikiem, ale chcę także by Tygrysica została moją żoną, w dodatku Żmija uważa, że jak porozmawiam z Mistrzem Shifu, to może będę mógł zachować swój tytuł, ale jeśli się nie uda?

Pan Ping: Po, rób to co podpowiada Ci serce, poza tym nie musisz się z tym śpieszyć.

Po: Dobrze, dzięki tato.

Następnie po poszedł na górę, by obudzić Tygrysicę.

Oczywiście natychmiast się obudziła i ruszyli z powrotem do Pałacu, tam Tygrysicę zobaczyła, po tygodniu reszta Piątki.

Żmija: Tygrysico, jak się czujesz, lepiej Ci?

Tygrysica: Tak, ale jestem trochę zmęczona i lepiej pójdę się położyć.

Następnie wróciła do swojego pokoju.

Minęło kilka dni i Tygrysica już prawie odzyskała siły, większość swojego czasu spędzała z Po, w dodatku nie mogła trenować, bo miała wolne, ale od czasu gdy Panna Mugan zaoferowała jej możliwość trenowania w Granatowym Pałacu, Tygrysica zrozumiała, że w życiu nie chodzi tylko o kung fu, ale o to że trzeba umieć wykorzystać czas wolny, spędzając go z najbliższymi, jednak Mistrz Shifu bardzo mało czasu spędzał w Pałacu, gdyż przez wiele godzin medytował w Smoczej Grocie, więc Piątka, postanowili zorganizować małe przyjęcie, zaprosili do Pałacu kilku swoich znajomych, ale oczywiście również mistrzów kung fu, do Pałacu mało kto, kto nie trenował kung fu miał wstęp, ich uroczysta kolacja odbyła się w kuchnio-jadalni, Po jak zwykle gotował dla wszystkich, Tygrysica nie będąc wstanie trenować kung fu w sensie fizycznym, zaczęła czytać zwoje, siedziała na swoim stary miejscu ze zwojem w ręku, aż ktoś jej nie zwrócił uwagi, Małpa i Modliszka byli zachwyceni tym pomysłem, ponieważ uwielbiają takie imprezy i mogą na nich wykożystać kilka swoich żartów, Żmija założyła na głowę nowe fioletowe kwiaty, by ładnie wyglądać, poza tym zaprosiła swojego kolegę, który był mistrzem umysłu podobnie jak Mistrz Yao, ale nie spędzał większości swojego życia w skrzyni do medytacji, był to lis o imieniu Chán Xiū, natomiast Żuraw zaprosił swoją przyjaciółkę z akademi Lee Da, mistrzynię Mei Ling.

Po podał wszystkim swoją słynną zupę z tajnym składnikiem, następnie zabrał się za przygotowanie pierogów, chwilę później usiadł przy stole obok Tygrysicy.

Chán Xiū opowiadał swoje rozmaite teorie na temat kung fu, zainteresowanie znalazł wśród Żmiji i Żurawia, Małpa i Modliszka zajmowali się rozbawianiem Mei Ling, Po był strasznie znudzony historyjkami Chán Xiū, Tygrysica natomiast słuchając go dochodziła do wniosku, że opowiada wielkie bzdury i komentowała jego wypowiedzi, tak jak robiła to z opowiadaniami z dawnego życia Po, gdy jeszcze nie była jego dziewczyną, następnie Po wdał się w dyskusję z Chán Xiū zadając mu pytania na temat ślubów Mistrzów.

Po: Co sądzisz na temat zawarcia związku małżeńskiego wśród dwojga Mistrzów kung fu, bo ja osobiście jeszcze niestety o żadnym wielki Mistrzu kung fu nic nie słyszałem, by który kolwiek miał żonę czy dziecko.

Chán Xiū: Ja osobiście też nie, ale jacyś mniejsi mistrzowie z pewnością mają rodziny, ale wielcy Mistrzowie, żadko kiedy się coś takiego zdarza, ale na przykład Mistrz Latający Nosorożec miał rodzinę, o jego żonie nic nie słyszałem, ale o jego synu same wspaniałe rzeczy, aż do momentu tych wydarzeń w mieście Gongmen, ale mówię Ci, że takie przypadki zdarzają się bardzo żadko.

Po wysłuchaniu opini Chán Xiū, Po wrócił do swojego trybu znudzenia i jedzenia w bardzo dużych ilościach, po kilku godzinach goście musieli wrócić do swoich domów, Po wreszcie odetchnął z ulgą, Modliszka kilka razy mdlał i zlatywał ze stołu, by rozbawić wszystkich, Żuraw zaoferował Mei Ling, że odprowadzi ją do domu, natomiast Chán Xiū nie potrzebował tego i wrócił w samotności, następnie Małpa i Modliszka po wyjściu gości, zaczęli obrzucać się ciastkami migdałowymi Małpy, Modliszka oberwał ciastkiem i spadł ze stołu, a ze śmiechu miał kłopoty ze wstaniem, więc Żmija zaczęła mu pomagać, w tym czasie Po zabrał się za zmywanie naczyń, w pewnej chwili uświadomił sobie, że wśród nich brakuje Tygrysicy.

Po: Wiecie może gdzie jest Tygrysica, bo ja jakoś tak nie zauważyłem, by ona gdzie kolwiek wychodziła.

Żmija: Nie wiem, ja też tego nie zauważyłam, może poszła się położyć, jest jeszcze słaba po ostatnich wydarzeniach, więc może poprostu źle się poczuła i poszła już spać.

Po: Może masz rację, pójdę to sprawdzić, tylko jest jeden problem, naczynia nadal nie są pozmywane.

Żmija: Ja się tym zajmę, a ty idź jej poszukać.

Następnie Po opuścił kuchnio-jadalnię i poszedł do pokoju Tygrysicy, jednak jej tam nie było.

Tygrysica udała się nad Źródło Niebiańskich Łez, by przemyśleć to co wydarzyło się podczas kolacji.

W tym czasie Po sprawdzał wszystkie możliwe miejsca w Pałacu, był przy jabłoni, szukał jej w sali bohaterów, poszedł do sali treningowej, nigdzie nie mógł jej znaleźć, poszedł nawet do Smoczej Groty, ale zobaczył jedynie medytującego Mistrza Shifu.

W tym czasie Tygrysica zastanawiała się, dlaczego Po wypytywał się, o małżeństwa Mistrzów, ona nigdy nie zastanawiała się nad małżenstwem, ale w jej śnie działo się tyle rzeczy, że nie mogła uwierzyć, że to był tylko sen, wkrótce uświadomiła sobie, że Po w jej śnie mógł zachować swój tytuł, ale właśnie to nie jest możliwe i jeśli nawet Po myśli o ślubie z nią, to będzie musiał zrezygnować ze swojego tytułu, a ona na to nie pozwoli, bo mimo wszystko i to co było na początku, Po zasługuje, by być Smoczym Wojownikiem, a ona gdyby jej się oświadczył, mimo że chciałaby wyjść za niego, odmówi.

Po przez chwilę pomyślał i wymyślił gdzie może być Tygrysica, następnie udał się nad Źródło Niebiańskich Łez, po kilku minutach był już na miejscu.

Po: Tygrysico, czy wszystko w porządku, wyszłaś tak nagle, że nikt tego nie zauważył.

Tygrysica: Nic mi nie jest, poprostu musiałam przemyśleć pewne sprawy i podjęłam pewną i nieodwołalną decyzję, a jaką dowiesz się w odpowiednim momencie, a teraz wracajmy już lepiej do Pałacu.

Po patrzył na nią z lekko przerażonym wyrazem twarzy, ale w głębi serca wiedział, że chodźby nie wiadomo jaką decyzję podjęła, to będzie się z nią zgadzał i nic mu w tym nie przeszkodzi.

Jednak przeznaczenie sprawi, że będą musieli stawić czoło wielkiemu niebezpieczeństwu i to już wkrótce.

Koniec

**To jest już koniec Odrodzenie Mrocznego Feniksa, ale to jeszcze nie koniec moich historii, zakończenie pozwala mi na napisanie kolejnej historii, ale jak niektórzy wiedzą jestem w trakcie tłumaczenia mojej poprzedniej historii Kung Fu Panda 3 - Mój Pomysł, na jezyk angielski, czyli muszę skończyć Kung Fu Panda 3 - My Idea, następna historia nazywać się bedzie Kung Fu Panda 4 - Mój Pomysł, i za jakiś czas pojawi się, stwierdziłam, że na początek muszę skończyć to tłumaczenie, a następnie napisać kolejną część, ponieważ czytelników w j. polskim jest mniej, więc uznałam, że możecie cierpliwie poczekać, zwłaszcza, że kolejna część będzie naprawdę ciekawa i warto będzie poczekać, postaram się też by rozdziały były dłuższe i będę się starała pracować nad ortografią i interpunkcją zauważyłam też, że mimo iż sprawdzam teksty to nadal mogę znaleźć w nich jakieś literówki, mam nadzieję, że będziecie cierpliwie czekać i przepraszam, że musieliście czekać na ten ostatni rozdział, poprostu musiałam wymyślić jak to zakończyć, pozdrawiam i dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom, jesteście wspaniali.**

**PS. Piszcie komentarze, by mi powiedzieć jak ogólnie podobała wam się historia i powiedzcie mi nad czym mam jeszcze popracować, chcę poprostu, by wam się przyjemnie czytało.** **Przepraszam, że się tak rozpisałam, ale to ostatni rozdział, a nie wiem czy ktoś czytał mój profil, więc musiałam tutaj napisać wszystko co planuję.**


	9. Uwagi Autorki

**Uwagi Autorki:**

**Wczoraj po kilku tygodniach przerwy, ukazał się pierwszy rozdział kontynuacji do tej historii, historia nazywa się Kung Fu Panda 4 - Mój Pomysł.**

**Liczę na to, że wszyscy, którzy czytali tę historię, polubią także, tę która się wczoraj ukazała, chcę również podziękować wszystkim, którzy zdecydowali się przeczytać tę historię, już po jej zakończeniu, to znaczy dla mnie wiele i wiem, iż nikt nie odważył się skomentować tej historii, że tym do, których udało mi się dotrzeć w inny sposób, podobała się, ale liczę, że kolejną historię, którą właśnie zaczęłam pisać, ktoś z tej całkiem licznej grupy czytelników, odważy się skomentować ją.**

**Mam nadzieję, że wszystkim, którzy zdecydują się przeczytać historię, będzie się przyjemnie czytało.**

**Pozdrawiam lola3934**


End file.
